starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Samir Duran
Samir Duran speculation should go under Forum: Samir Duran theories. This talk page should just be about improving the article. Faction Duran's faction is completely unknown. He is supposed to use the grey color as a result. PsiSeveredHead 22:34, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :Updated as of Wings of Liberty. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Fate Where is he afterward?(Assaulthead 13:46, 28 September 2007 (UTC)) No-one knows. This will probably be revealed in StarCraft II.--Hawki 21:46, 28 September 2007 (UTC) "Samir" His name mean's "Friend/Companion" in Arabic LMAO, funny because he's actually your enemy in disguise lol And Duran means exile. And Dante Alighieri (the guy who wrote "The Divine Comedy") full first name is actually Durante. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Just a clarifying sidenote on the fact that the word 'Durante' in medieval italian didn't mean exile, but "he who endures","enduring one" (in modern day italian the word durante has a totally different meaning and is similar to the english word "during" or "while"). -- 06:23, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Heart of the Swarm Speculation? In the notes section, there is some speculation that Duran might appear in Heart of the Swarm. I think that it ought to be removed, until there is positive confirmation one way or the other. Alockwood1 00:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :If you'd checked the source, you would have discovered this "maybe" comes straight from Blizzard, and is not idle fan speculation. Hence, it is allowed. (Yes, original link was broken, but this is what Google is for.) - Meco (talk, ) 00:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay- of course it helps to make sure links are correct. Alockwood1 00:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :: There was a Blizzcon panel regarding Starcraft Lore in the last Blizzcon where an attendee had asked if Duran would make an appearance. According to Blizzard, we "have already seen him" in Wings of Liberty. :::Blizzard probably meant Emil Narud, but since they weren't clear, we can't just say so. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:09, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Died I have added the Died version. Because Stukov said that he (Narud/Duran) have make my what i'm before the last Skygeir mission start. So Narud could be Duran. But i have mark the Died with 2 ?? Because Skukov is not a Direct Source. User: Thunder Eagle 12:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :That quote could really mean anything. Is he referring to Duran killing him on Braxis? Or Narud overseeing Stukov's reversion on Skygeir? It's not a confirmation of them being the same, and it's needless speculation to put a DOD entry.--Hawki (talk) 13:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Indeed, But still we are not sure. There is a big change that Duran is Narud. and how we are sure that Narud is death ? Maybe he have survived it. Or his soul go to an other faceshifter. We are just not sure. But the Narud/Duran is still difficult. User: Thunder Eagle 12:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Final Confirmation? Looking at the link Thunder Eagle provided...I think it might be sufficient evidence to have Duran and Narud and the same. What may have to be done is to compare the data in the stored dialogue with the dialogue in the final mission. If it's the same apart from Stukov calling Narud "Duran," I think it might be prudent to have them as the same character. Spec, maybe, but we're making a judgement call either way in regards to whether we seperate the articles or merge them. Would be good to have other admin word on this - obviously a big decision, but we're making a decision either way.--Hawki (talk) 11:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) hehe, No problem.Im rikky333 on mapster but i need a source so. But im searching in the editor for a while. But for so far this is the most great thing i have found. And i have found more about Duran. 2 dialogs are within. But the Sounds say Narud. But the text say Duran. Maybe an employ of blizzard was sleepy when he type that text. Don't forget that this is development. So maybe Blizzard have change the story. Maybe he is now Naruds brother, we don't know. For so far this is what i have. Thunder Eagle 13:28, April 1 (haha), 2013 (EU time) My vote is not to merge. I prefer to give precedence to data file-only stuff only if there is no other choice. In this case, probably safest just to make a "Note" of it in both articles. - Meco (talk, ) 19:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :We should probably keep all this kind of stuff on the forum page we have for it. A lot has built up. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually think it would be good to keep on the talk page, as it pertains to the article itself rather than fan theories. Shows other people that the issue's at least been considered.--Hawki (talk) 23:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) And what about to make both articles to 1 article call shapeshifter (i know there is already an article about it) and make it an disambiguation Articl. Now you can choice between Narud and Duran. Like the queen article. so on the Article shapeshifter you put 2 tabs and on the bottom the info about the shapeshifters. And Duran and Narud are redirected and let it to that article. Thunder Eagle 13:40, April 3, 2013 (EU Time) Samir Duran official confirmed Narud There is no doubt anymore. Samir Duran is official Narud: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Om_VoDxtFFo] Thunder Eagle 17:10, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Good catch. So should the article be Duran, or Narud? From what Zeratul said, it should be Duran, "known to terrans as Narud". Or maybe shapechanger, but that would get awkward if more than one turn up. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:46, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Limited access and all that, but if the line is "known to terrans as Narud," then I agree that Samir Duran should be the actual title, since it fits the M.O. of the most recent name taking precedence. That said, the Narud portrait should be used as the character box one for a combined article, since it's also the M.O. to use the most recent image as well. And our last shot of Narud/Duran is him as the former. ::So, that said, I guess the article could start with "Samir Duran and "Emil Narud" are two names known to be used by a shapeshifter in service to Amon, or whatnot. Beyond that, the two articles can be combined into the Duran one, with the Narud one picking off where Duran's ends, with the proviso that "at some point, Duran adopted the persona of Emil Narud," establishing the bridge between the two characters.--Hawki (talk) 00:22, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I want to say I'll combine the articles tomorrow, but I have a doctor's appointment. (I usually get Wednesdays off.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:36, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Narud/Duran is still alive In the CE LotV the player can win a portrait of strange black and red creature, and if you see the Prologue's mod you can found the static of the same portrait. Both are named "Narud", I think is pretty obvius Narud/Duran is still alive, so why nobody said nothing about this portraits and continue to state he's dead if we know 100% he doesn't?--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 16:27, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Because we do not know if he's still alive. That portrait could be used in a flashback, or a recording, or a vision, etc. DrakeyC (talk) 17:05, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Mmmh, never thinked about the flashback/vision possibility... ok, but I still think is strange nobody talk about this portrait in the article...--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 17:26, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::It's in the Legacy of the Void section; any story significance of the portrait is yet to be seen, so there's not much more to say about the portrait than "it exists." DrakeyC (talk) 17:33, October 27, 2015 (UTC)